Thunder Empire
"Thunder Empire" ( Raiteigun) is an attribute, mainly featured in Dragon World, but recently, the attribute is now popping up in other worlds on iconic monsters. Its main focus lies in multiple attacks and obtaining bonuses when your life is at or below a certain number, typically 4. Cards from other worlds also obtain bonuses when there are a specific number of cards from different worlds on the field or in the drop zone. One of the main strengths of the thunder empire is items that allow certain cards to activate their effects. List of Thunder Empire Cards Ancient World Spells *Overpowering Arc Dragons Monsters Size 0 *Apprentice Underling, Robo Mecha Shin Size 3 *Arc Deity Dragon Lord, Duel Sieger *Destruction Arc Duke, Gatastol *Overturn Chief, Duel Jaeger Danger World Items *Descending Lightning Deity, Tsuchi-Ikazuchi *Thunder Pike, Vajra Demon Slay Spells *Secret Dragon Life Exhalation Monsters Size 0 *Arc Dragon, Bariballo Size 1 *Clashing Arc Dragon, Gaelcorga *Thwackdrill *Violent Thunder, Armorknight Eagle *Violent Thunder, Armorknight Ogre Size 2 *Thunderbolt Fighting Dragon, Demongodol *Violent Thunder, Armorknight Cerberus Size 3 *Violent Thunder Evil Demon, Tyrant Demon Darkness Dragon World Spells *Black Arc Splints *Blackbolt Ring *Blacksand Castle Monsters Size 0 *Black Dragon, Nam Size 1 *Black Arc Dragon, Dartyelle *Black Arc Dragon, Rolldice *Black Arc Dragon, Teegas *Thunder Bones, Spark Gallows Size 2 *Black Arc Dragon, Gentlegee *Black Arc Dragon, Riverpain Size 3 *Black Wings of Thunder Emperor, Abygale *Overturn Black Death Dragon, Abygale *Dark Black Arc Dragon, Zem Sevens Dragon World Items *Arc Dragon Odachi *Arc Dragon Pistol *Arc Dragon Sword *Arc Dragon Sword Cane *Arc Dragon Sword, Dracross *Arc Dragon's Dagger *Batzz the Spirit *Bolting Knuckle *Demon Lord Sword, Dragoroyale *Dragon Fangs Fist, Batzz Fang *Dragonification *Dual Spark *Electric Spear *Future Force, "DX" *Gemini Stone Sword *Thunder Emperor Sword, Draglare *Thunder Emperor's Fan, Leilong *Thunder Emperor's Fist, Drapunch *Thunder Orb *Turbulent Warlord Fist, Dragrrumble Spells *A Distinguished Replenisher! *Add X Thunder *Arc Dragon Shield *Batzz X Again *Batzz X Link *Batzz X Select *Buddy X Cross *Charity of Demon Lord *Demon Lord's Roaring Dragon Blast *Destroy X Thunder *Dragomemoria - Dragon's Reminiscence - *Dragonic Heal "Plus" *In the Name of Thunder Empire! *Irregular Attack *Loud Voice *Military Tactics, "Two-Stage Plan" *Offerings for the Thunder Emperor *Red Thunder Emperor's Awakening *Second Barrier *Sorcery Barrier Device *Steel Dragon Fangs *Thunder Emperor Dragon Shield *Thunder Emperor's Formation *Thunder Emperor's Orders *Thunder X Attract *Thunder X Brave Attack *Thunder X Doll *Thunder X Energy *Thunder X Flash *Thunder X Shredder *Thunder X Tri-Guard *Thunder X Wall *Warlord Crimson Thunder Wave *Warlord Sword Released *Winning With Wits *World Linking Key the First, Drago-Uno Impacts *Thunder Fist x Heaven Impact! *Thunder Lance X Tempest Buster! *Thunder Sword X Tempest Blade! *Thunder Wave X Tempest Break! *Turbulent Thunder Fist, Blowout X Tempest Shatter! *Turbulent Thunder Shock, Roaring Dragon X Tempest Wave! *Turbulent Thunder Spear X Tempest Ulti-Buster! *Turbulent Thunder Sword, Rupture X Tempest Slash! Monsters Size 0 *Bashful Boule *Head-butt Trooper, Bumpy *Lifelong Service, Bone Gramps *Replenisher, Heptor *Thunder Emperor's Descendant , Cross Jr. *Thunder Emperor's Descendant, X Jr. *Tiny Diviner, Bell *Tiny Flame Dragon, Linear *Tiny Ice Dragon, Glacion *Surprise Spike Size 1 *Adventure Lord, Cube the Adventure *Aloof Jaggy *Angry Batzz "SD" *Batzz "SD" *Blood-Drain Dragon, Fangs *Bombardier, Cylinder *Chained Strikes Warlock, Rabukh *Chibi Panda *Combat Medic, Rovre *Combat Medic, Stripe *Discus Wielder, Diskus *Double Circle of Shock *Dual Shooting Arch *Famed Military Deviser, Fanning *Giant Arm Man, Bulbus *Mera Blade Inazuma *Meravolt Dragon *Misfiring Demon, Globes *Mono-horn Dragon, Kornos *Operative, Sphere *Protection of Batzz, "Dragonificator" Gao *Raid Officer, Delta *Recce, Fan-Fan *Replenisher, Pentar *Ringblade Wielder, Ring *Scimitar Wielder, Krvar *Snack Dragon, Jagaly Cup *Spear Knight, Dikon *Straight Sword Wielder, Rekt *Support Warlock, Yaida *Tactician, Krone *Tactician, Sanjao *Thunderflash Swordsman, Billion Rapier *Thunder Preacher, Inazumack *Twin Swords Dragon, Andorochi *Vortex Noble, Spirallel *Wiebly the Phantasmagoric Size 2 *A Faint Memory, Batzz *All-Rounder Warrior, Tetra *Awakened as Thunder Emperor, Batzz *Barlbatzz the Lightning *Batzz *Batzz the Thunder Storm *Bearer of Sins, Batzz *Blusterous Brat, Roller *Brave Swordsman, Tri *Breaching Dragon Sword, Batzz *Cannonball Squad *Demon Lord and the Sun, Batzz&Bal Dragon *Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz *Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz "2018" *Demon Lord of Violent Storm, Batzz *Divine Sword Dragon, Saint Holy Sword Dragon *Double Saint Holy Sword Dragon *Dragon Knight, Nikola Tesla *Eliminator Warlock, Paydos *Fervent Blacksmith, Rechthoek *Frontline Blacksmith, Rectangle *Golden Thunder Emperor, Barlbatzz *Huntsman, Dogleg *Lone Wing of Thunder Knights, Thunder Halberd *Mercenary, Braver of Extreme Dragon *Orsogoneon of Ten-Heads Chopper *Overturn Arc Dragon, Barlbatzz *Overturn Armordragon, Drum Bunker Dragon *Overturn Sun Dragon, Bal Dragon *Papa Panda *Recovery Warlock, Tohal *Resurrected Arc Dragon, Batzz *Rhombus the Bravebow *Roaring Thunder, Barlbatzz *Rumored Ruiner, Manicrack *Saint Holy Sword "Thunder Edge" *Saint Holy Sword Dragon *Saint Sword Release! Saint Holy Sword Dragon *Second Coming of Demon Lord, Batsu *Steel Ball Wielder, Holgan *Thunder Emperor Corps Leader, Barlbatzz *Thunder Emperor Dragon, Barlbatzz *Thunder Emperor's Chum, Saint Holy Sword Dragon *Unyielding Rampage Dragon, Batzz *Unique Supremacy Dragon Emperor, Batzz the Infinity *We Are Thunder Empire! Delta & Tetra *Wrathful Thunder Blade, Batzz Size 3 *100-Dragon Overseer of Mercenary Band, Anthem the Dual Sword *Battle Skills Diplomat, Diremand *Captain of the Cavalry Dragons, Kegale Byde *Cavalry Dragon of Sorcery, Guldrod *Conflagration Karma of Primeval, "Bloody Diagram" *Divine Sword Dragon, Saint Glory Sword Dragon *Dragon Lord of Far East, Blade the Emperor *Espada Dragons Officer, Tyrakk *Execute Officer, Quadrangle *Flame Dragon Officer, Freyhein *Flash of Battlefield, Broken Line *Future Fangs, Barlbatzz Future Cross *Giant Dragon Commander, Diamante *Head of Explosive Dragon Family, Vumvorl *Ice Dragon Race Czar, Icicle *Modernized Dragon Deity, Dynamis *Rapid Master, Crescente *Turbulent Warlord Dragon, Barlbatzz Dragoroyale Impact Monsters Size 2 *Bal Dragon, "Bal-Buster Granbolt!" Dungeon World Items *Thunder Emperor's Symbol Spells *Thunderbolt Marked Urn Monsters Size 0 *Yellowbat Size 1 *Knight of Thunder Tale, Nils *Overturn Knight, El Quixote *Thunder Warrior, Ocker Glaser Size 2 *Seeker of Knight's Way, El Quixote Generic Spells *Buddy Option Hero World Spells *Bring It On! Monsters Size 0 *Quinq Lada Operated Fixed Artillery Size 1 *An Unexpected Helper, Takosuke *Rescue Dragon, Electripaddle Size 2 *Quinq Lada II, Command Mech Size 5 *Overturn Battleship, Satsuki G. Katana World Items *Famous Blade, Kogane-chidori Spells *Batzz Stone, Thunder Emperor's Augite *Ninja Arts, Flash Dance Impacts *Secret Sword, Waves-Splitting Arc Fangs Monsters Size 1 *Connect Ninja, Tomonoshin *Magnetic Ninja, Magnetojiro *Overturn Ninja, Tsukikage *Thunder Sky Ninja, Byakuya *Vagrant Dragon, Semimaru *Zappy Ninja, Denkuro Size 2 *Flash of Purple Arc, Hyojuro Size 3 *Top-Rank Ninja, Mangetsumaru Legend World Items *Destructive Sword of the King, Trishula *Thunderstroke, Keranols Spells *The Fighters' Oath Size 0 *Lightning Star, Thunder Procyon Size 1 *Arc Hammer Knight, Brontes *Giant Bird, Thunderbird Magic World Spells *Nice Thunder! *Thunder X Goodbye! Monsters Size 0 *Storm Summoning Fullfool Size 1 *Demon Lord's Deputy, Vineah Size 2 *Overturn Demon Lord, Asmodai Star Dragon World Items *J. Star Ring *Lightning Riser Ball Spells *Dragoner Wings *Jupiter Barrier Monsters Size 0 *Mimosa "SD" Size 1 *Arc Crystal Dragon, Denki Bran Size 2 *Shining Dragoner, Jackknife *Thunderstar, Birkeland *Thunderstar, Leitning Size 3 *Arc Crystal Dragon, Athora *Arc Crystal Dragon, Mimosa *Conflagration Karma of Future, "Garnet Diagram" *Golden Crystal Dragon, Athora *Heavenly Crystal Dragon, Aldo Athora Impact Monsters Size 2 *Jackknife "Genesic Batterizer!" Dual Cards Spells *Demon Slay Battle Aura "Bind" (Dragon/Danger) Monsters Size 0 *Thunderblade Joker (Dungeon/Legend) Size 1 *The Tempestuous Brave, Gao (Dungeon/Dragon) *Trilight of the Black Sword (Dragon/Darkness Dragon) Size 2 *Batzz, Afflicted by Darkness (Dragon/Darkness Dragon) *Shinobi from Dragon Village, Gyokuryu (Dragon/Katana) Size 3 *Great Demon Lord of Thunderstorm, Batzz (Dungeon/Dragon) *Overturn Ice Emperor, Miserea (Dungeon/Legend) Other Flags *Thunder Emperor's Fangs List of Thunder Empire Support Cards Ancient World Spells *Overpowering Arc Dragons Danger World Monsters Size 1 *Thwackdrill Size 2 *Thunderbolt Fighting Dragon, Demongodol Darkness Dragon World Spells *Blacksand Castle Monsters Size 0 *Black Dragon, Nam Size 1 *Black Arc Dragon, Rolldice Size 2 *Black Arc Dragon, Riverpain Size 3 *Black Wings of Thunder Emperor, Abygale Dragon World Items *Arc Dragon Sword *Demon Lord Sword, Dragoroyale *Electric Spear *Thunder Emperor's Fist, Drapunch Spells *A Distinguished Replenisher! *Add X Thunder *Arc Dragon Shield *Batzz X Select *Charity of Demon Lord *Destroy X Thunder *In the Name of Thunder Empire! *Thunder Emperor Dragon Shield *Thunder Emperor's Formation *Thunder Emperor's Orders *Thunder X Attract *Thunder X Brave Attack *Thunder X Doll *Thunder X Energy *Thunder X Flash *Thunder X Shredder *Thunder X Wall *Warlord Crimson Thunder Wave *Winning With Wits Impacts *Thunder Wave X Tempest Break! *Turbulent Thunder Fist, Blowout X Tempest Shatter! *Turbulent Thunder Sword, Rupture X Tempest Slash! Monsters Size 0 *Lifelong Service, Bone Gramps *Replenisher, Heptor *Tiny Diviner, Bell Size 1 *Angry Batzz "SD" *Chibi Panda *Combat Medic, Rovre *Combat Medic, Stripe *Famed Military Deviser, Fanning *Misfiring Demon, Globes *Raid Officer, Delta *Replenisher, Pentar *Straight Sword Wielder, Rekt *Support Warlock, Yaida *Tactician, Krone *Twin Swords Dragon, Andorochi *Vortex Noble, Spirallel *Wiebly the Phantasmagoric Size 2 *All-Rounder Warrior, Tetra *Awakened as Thunder Emperor, Batzz *Barlbatzz the Lightning *Bearer of Sins, Batzz *Divine Sword Dragon, Saint Holy Sword Dragon *Dragon Knight, Nikola Tesla *Frontline Blacksmith, Rectangle *Steel Ball Wielder, Holgan Size 3 *Conflagration Karma of Primeval, "Bloody Diagram" *Execute Officer, Quadrangle *Future Fangs, Barlbatzz Future Cross Impact Monsters Size 2 *Bal Dragon, "Bal-Buster Granbolt!" Dungeon World Spells *Thunder Emperor's Symbol Monsters Size 0 *Yellowbat Size 1 *Knight of Thunder Tale, Nils Size 2 *Seeker of Knight's Way, El Quixote Hero World Monsters Size 5 *Overturn Battleship, Satsuki G. Katana World Spells *Batzz Stone, Thunder Emperor's Augite Monsters Size 1 *Connect Ninja, Tomonoshin Size 2 *Flash of Purple Arc, Hyojuro Legend World Monsters Size 1 *Giant Bird, Thunderbird Magic World Monsters Size 1 *Demon Lord's Deputy, Vineah Star Dragon World Spells *Dragoner Wings Monsters Size 3 *Arc Crystal Dragon, Athora Other Flags *Thunder Emperor's Fangs Category:Thunder Empire Category:Attributes